Magic Meets Magic
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Everything was normal for Maka until she discovered that she has magic. And what will happen when Medusa finds out? Medusa x Maka Rating M for smut in the foreseeable future.


A/N: For my convenience low level witches(such as Maka) can not be detected by anyone but a very powerful witch.

Please enjoy ~

Chapter 1

Secrets

It was supposed to be just another day for Maka Albarn. She was supposed to get up, go to school, and learn. But of course, that didn't happen.

She woke up after having a weird dream that involved the stars and the moon. She couldn't quite remember what had happened but she knew that it wasn't a usual dream for her. Maka shook it off and decided she'd take a shower to clear her head.

Once she was in the shower, Maka realized that she had forgotten a towel. However, to her surprise when she took a glance out of the shower curtain there was a towel placed on the towel rack. This surprised Maka but she figured that she had put it there and just forgot.

Maka finally admitted to herself that something was going on when she dropped the soap and wished that it was back in her hands. The bar of soap levitated off of the floor and into her hands. Maka gave a small shriek but quickly covered her mouth.

_'What the hell was that?!' _Maka questioned herself. _'D-did I do that?' _To test if she had actually done it, she placed the bar of soap back on the floor and wished for it to come back into her hands. And it did.

Maka was very confused. She had never been able to do such things before. Was it magic? She certainly hoped not. She's a meister, and meister's can't be witches. Can they?

Maka was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

"Hurry up in there woman!" Soul shouted. Maka turned off the shower and quickly got out. She wrapped the towel around her, grabbed her clothes then opened the door.

Soul was standing there with an irritated look on his face.

"Sorry Soul. It's all yours now," she squeaked out before running back to her room. She closed the door behind her and let out a huge sigh. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She hoped that it was just a dream.

Maka let out another sigh when she realized that she hadn't watched out all of the soap from her hair. As soon as she thought this the soap was gone and her hair was clean. She stared at herself in her mirror.

_'Not going to school today. Nope. I need to figure out what the hell is happening to me,' _Maka decided. She had never missed a day of school but today she had too.

She got dressed in a red skirt and black shirt and waited until she knew that Soul was gone. Maka knew that he wouldn't wait for her since she was usually gone way before him anyway.

Once the door shut she raced into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. Maka focused on the bowl and imagined it having cereal in it. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them the bowl was filled with cereal. Maka's breathing became ragged and she had to lay down on the floor before feeling better.

_'Okay Maka, just think. Did you eat something last night to make you hallucinate? No? Crap. Okay, well...Damn it!' _Maka punched her fist into the ground. She didn't want to be a witch. Meisters hunted witches! Unless...unless she used her power to help meisters then she wouldn't be hunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'5:10. Soul should be back by now. Just say that you weren't feeling well and that you needed a day off. Everyone needs a day off right?' _As Maka was thinking this to herself the front door opened. She walked out from her room to the front hall where Soul stood with his bag in hand.

"Where were you?" Soul questioned, trying to look as if he didn't care.

"I wasn't feeling well so I stayed here. Did I miss anything big?" Maka asked. Soul just shook his head and left to go to his room.

Maka took a deep breath then let it out. She had done a lot today. She had practiced magic all day and had expended a lot of energy. She should have been tired but she wasn't. Maka found herself bounding with excitement and decided that she would go for a walk.

She left Soul a note on the kitchen counter where she knew that he would see it and then went off for her walk.

Maka hadn't been out long before running into Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey! You were missing today! You think you're as cool as Black Star to skip class?" Black Star said, jumping with energy. Tsubaki just giggled and gave an apologetic look to Maka.

"I was sick," Maka lied.

"Oh? Then shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Tsubaki suggested.

The sun was beginning to set and the moon began to rise. Giving a light glow to their surroundings.

"I needed some fresh air to clear my head," Maka explained.

Tsubaki nodded her head in understanding and grabbed Black Star by the arm.

"Then we'll leave you alone. Come on Black Star," she said as she dragged Black Star away, waving to Maka as she went.

Maka waved back and then went on her way.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, or what time it was. When Maka finally looked around she saw that she was in a deserted alleyway and that it was black outside. The only light were the ones from the lamp posts, but even those were starting to become distant.

Then she heard a meow. Curious, Maka started to walk towards the noise and stopped when she reached a cat. The cat was black and had a large gash in its stomach.

Concerned, Maka thought of how she was going to get help. Then an idea dawned on her. Magic.

She looked around, making sure that no one was watching and she put her hand over the cat's wound. She concentrated hard until she felt something licking her fingers. It had worked! The cat began to purr and rub up against its savior.

"You're welcome," Maka said, smiling at the cat. She stood up and began to walk away and noticed that the cat was following her. "Are you coming with me?" the cat meowed in response which made Maka laughed. "Alright. Just don't disturb Soul," Maka advised, and they made their way back to Maka's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did Maka know, there had been a frog in the alleyway as well. As soon as Maka and the cat had left she transformed back into a human. She looked at Maka's retreating figure and smiled.

_'Medusa will be most pleased,' _Eruka thought to herself.


End file.
